Emissary (novel)
| Pages = 274 | Year = 2366, 2369 | Stardate = 46379.1 | ISBN = 0671798588 (paperback) (Kindle) | AB = Yes | ABAbridged = Yes | ABReadBy = Nana Visitor | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABPublisher = Simon & Schuster Audio | ABPublished = (cassette) (CD) | ABISBN = 0671791028 (cassette) ISBN 0671005677 (CD) }} The extraordinary new novel based on the blockbuster pilot episode for the exciting television series. Summary ;From the book jacket :It's been over twenty-five years since the original ''Star Trek television series debuted on network television - and today, the universe first seen in that show is more popular than ever. was a huge box-office hit, and Star Trek: The Next Generation is now entering its sixth incredible season as the most popular hour of syndicated entertainment on television.'' :Now comes ''Deep Space Nine, a thrilling new addition to the Star Trek universe. Commanded by an embittered Starfleet officer and populated by a myriad of exotic aliens, the mysterious space station known as Deep Space Nine hovers on the edge of a wormhole, a doorway that leads to the galaxy's farthest reaches – and beyond...'' :Commander Benjamin Sisko is just recovering from the death of his wife when he is assigned command over the former Cardassian, but new Federation space station, Deep Space 9. This space station is strategically located not only because of its orbit about Bajor, but also because of its proximity to the only known stable wormhole in the galaxy. After meeting the other Bajoran and Starfleet personnel assigned to the station, including a former Bajoran freedom fighter and a shapeshifter, Sisko finds himself in that very wormhole and in the midst of a metaphysical experience as the alien inhabitants of the wormhole question the concepts of time and love. Sisko, filled with humanistic hubris, begins to explain these experiences, and resolve his painful past. Background Information * Novelization of by J.M. Dillard. * This novelization was written using Michael Piller's initial episode teleplay. The initial teleplay included story elements that did not figure into the aired version of but were presented in later episodes of the first season, most notably in . * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * The novel goes into some detail regarding the rank Miles O'Brien holds on Deep Space 9, explaining that upon his transfer from the Enterprise, O'Brien accepted a commission as an "Ensign Junior Grade". The rank of Ensign Junior Grade is never mentioned or seen in any other Star Trek production, but does appear in the reference manual Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual with the same insignia that O'Brien wears for the first three seasons of Deep Space Nine. (See here for other problems and confusion regarding O'Brien's rank). * The image on the cover is flipped. Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Benjamin Sisko : Starfleet commander, the CO of Deep Space 9. In 2367, then a lieutenant commander, Sisko had been among the survivors of the at the Battle of Wolf 359. Subsequently, Sisko attempted to be assigned to Earth, but the closest he came was the Utopia Planitia shipyards on Mars, where he served for almost three years. A week before his posting to DS9, he halfheartedly applied for an astrionics professorship at Vasteras University. During his first year at Starfleet Academy, Sisko recalled failing an unannounced emergency drill because of an attack of nervousness. ;Kira Nerys : Bajoran Militia major, liaison and XO of DS9. ;Odo : Deep Space 9's : security chief. ;Julian Bashir : DS9's CMO. Bashir is noted as being a specialist in multi-species medicine. ;Jadzia Dax : DS9's science officer. Jadzia mentions to Sisko that Dax met Kai Taluno at a peace conference while serving as a diplomatic apprentice. ;Jake Sisko : Formal name Jacob identified in Starfleet records. Helps Nog extinguish a fire in Quark's Bar during the Cardassian attack. ;Miles O'Brien : DS9's chief of operations. , when he says, "That's why I never became an officer."}} ;Quark : DS9's Ferengi bartender. ;Nog : Ferengi child, nephew of Quark, who meets Jake for the first time. . Nog informs Jake that Ferengi males do not live with their mothers as males do not live with females. This seems to have been contradicted by information later established in .}} ;Dukat :Dukat tells Sisko that he vacated Bajor two weeks prior to his initial visit with Sisko. ;Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus ;Jennifer Sisko ;Opaka:Kai ;Keiko O'Brien ;Molly O'Brien ;Storil : Vulcan captain killed in action aboard Saratoga. ;Hranok : Bolian tactical officer who dragged Sisko to safety before a warp core breach destroyed Saratoga. ;Curzon Dax : The last time Sisko saw Curzon was at Utopia Planitia, where the Trill mentor nagged him to leave the shipyard. ;Macet : Cardassian gul noted as being a part of Dukat's warship squadron. Other characters ;Jas-qal : Nog's accomplice in looting mineral samples from the Promenade during its reconstruction. His race was given as B'kaazi. ;Lieutenant Suarez (see [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel#Lieutenant (2369)|unnamed USS Enterprise-D personnel]]): The watch officer on the bridge of the Enterprise-D when Chief O'Brien was ready to disembark permanently to his new assignment aboard Deep Space 9. ;Lamerson : Jake's schoolteacher at Utopia Planitia. ;Taluno : Kai, described by Dax as a "rather dour, dogmatic man" not prone to exaggeration. ;Jhakka : A Promenade vendor who attempted to apprehend Jake Sisko after Nog stole food from another vendor. ;Drak : One of the many humanoid miners patronizing Quark's Bar. ;Jasad : Gul. ;Majut : Jasad's second-in-command. He informed his commander of Deep Space 9's armaments, which were actually false duranium shadows. Saratoga personnel :[[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]] at the Battle of Wolf 359: ;Delaney : Conn ensign (KIA). ;Tamamota : Operations manager ensign (KIA) ;Garcia : Command division officer (KIA) ;Doran : Jennifer Sisko's closest friend aboard the Saratoga. Her family's quarters were located next to the Siskos. References Bajor; Borg; Cardassian; Celestial Temple; Denorios belt; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; Federation credit; Ferengi; ''Gage'', USS; Gamma Quadrant; Gilgo Beach; Idran system; Kayden, Will; ''Kyushu'', USS; Maxwell, Benjamin; ''Melbourne'', USS; Minstrel Boy, The; neutrino; pagh; ''Phoenix'', USS; Prophets; Quadros-1 probe; ''Rio Grande'', USS; runabout; ''Rutledge'', USS; ''Saratoga'', USS; Setlik III; ''Tolstoy'', USS (spelled Tolstoi); Trill; Utopia Planitia; Wolf 359; wormhole; ''Yangtzee Kiang'', USS ;Denorios belt : This area of space is constantly referred to as the Denorios Asteroid Belt in the novel, which contradicts Dax's statement of it being a charged plasma field in the episode. ;Bajoran sand dragon : This animal was likened to a Terran crocodile. ;Other USS Rutledge personnel present during the Setlik III massacre :Rendell :Lind :Garcia ;Maria Huxley : The wife of Rutledge captain Benjamin Maxwell. She lived on Setlik III with their children only to be killed during a Cardassian raid. ;Garis Five : A planet Dax visited where light is an art medium. The Bajoran Orb reminded Jadzia of the art there. ;Vasteras University : An educational institution located on Earth. Sisko ultimately turned down an invitation to teach there to remain on Deep Space 9. ;Chrondrite echo : A sensor echo caused by a meteor rich in water and organic material. Chief O'Brien warned Jadzia Dax that the high proton counts encountered in the Denorios belt could just be a collection of chrondrite echoes. ;Astrionics : The adaptation of electronics for astronautics uses. This is likely a study of starship systems by the 24th century. ;Hadas Four : A desolate planet marked by violent thunderstorms. ;Szagy Park : The park where Benjamin Sisko proposed to Jennifer. It is not clear if this park was located on Earth. ;Droli : A Bajoran baked good similar to a Terran biscuit. It is seasoned with herbs and has a distinct aroma. ;Class six starship : O'Brien considered a starship of this size to be the only means of transporting the station to the mouth of the wormhole until Dax suggested an alternate method. ;Ty Cobb : Born Tyrus Raymond Cobb, he was considered to be one of the greatest baseball players of all time. External link * |next = #2: The Siege |series2 = Novelizations |prev2 = |next2 = The Search }} cs:Emissary (román) de:Botschafter (Roman) Category:Audiobooks Category:Novelizations